


No Escape

by White_Magician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arousal, Biting, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Bites, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Magician/pseuds/White_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel Tablet is your mission and you, the new Prophet of the Lord, will do anything to protect it from the demons of this world. When Crowley captures you, you are determined not to reveal the location of the Tablet. However, he is more than eager to convince you otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best written fic you could find, but I like it :)  
> Thanks for reading this. Comments are welcome! :)  
> Keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, so there might (and surely will) be errors and grammatical mistakes!  
> Contains explicit sex. You have been warned.  
> No Rape, the reader wants sex with Crowley, just so that we are clear.

You had ran and ran for miles before coming to a stop at the top of a hill. Your lungs were burning and the oxygen did not seem to get to your blood, dizziness making your head spin. Darkness was all around you and you would not be able to see a thing if it weren't for the full moon lighting your path. Holding firmly the tablet in your hand, you paused for a moment, trying to catch your breath. You heard the whistling sound of a river flowing down at the bottom of the hill. Did you lose him? God, you hoped so.

"You're playing hard to get, love. I like that." Said the seductive voice of the man you were trying to avoid: Crowley, King of Hell and creepy stalker of yours.

You looked up, your eyes widening with fear, and locked up with his. They turned red for a moment, taunting you and letting you know you were not going away that easily. He was right there, in front of you, and he did not look like he had broken a sweat at all. You glanced to your left, seeing a way to escape down the hill and through the woods, but he just chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, darling," he said, his British accent rolling on his tongue. "I'm the King of Hell... and I hate to go for a walk without my favourite pet." He added, motioning to the edge of the forest.

You could not see it, but you heard its menacing snarl very clearly. A Hellhound was standing between you and your escape route. It growled ferociously, his invisible claws digging in the earth and ripping it off like it would tear your head off. Clenching the tablet closer to your chest, your eyes flickered to Crowley before returning on where the beast was supposed to be standing. You licked you lips, anxiety had dried them off.

"I can't give you the tablet. I have to protect it," You tried to keep your voice steady as you repeated the words that had been floating in your mind since you got your hand on the stone.

"Yes, of course. Prophet of the Lord, blah blah blah...," Crowley waved your words away with a gesture of the hand. " But you see, love, I have a enormous, bloodthirsty argument over there, saying that maybe you should re-evaluate your priorities. What's more important to you, kitten? Protecting your life or protecting the tablet?"

You hesitated a bit, but you soon shook your head, mistrust written all over your face.

"If I give you the tablet, you'll kill me," you answered.

"That's where you are highly mistaken, darling. If you are useful to me, I do not have any reasons to kill you and, as soon as you're finished translating it for me... you can walk free. What do you say, darling? You work for me and I let you go, unharmed and alive. Do we have a deal?"

You frowned.

"I'm not selling my soul."

"No soul in the contract," he chuckled at your sharp remark.

Still, you weren't convinced that sharing all the secret about angels with the King of Hell was the best course of action for humanity. If demons can smite angels with a snap of fingers, who knew what they could do to all the defenceless humans out there.

"What tells me that you are not going to annihilate Heaven and Earth and kills billions of people to have demons rule the world as they please?"

He seemed appealed by the idea, but ended up chuckling, his hands in his pocket.

"It doesn't work that way, love. I have a system. We, demons, make contracts and collect the souls ten years later, or less, it depends on the bargain. Souls are the fuel of Hell, without them, no demons, no nothing. I just want protection against the divine pains in my arse that are trying to break my neck. That's all."

He took a step towards you, nonchalant and all, his eyes peering in yours with a smirk on his lips. You took two steps back, getting dangerously closer to the edge of the hill.

"Tick Tock, love. I don't have all night. Make your choice. Now."

You glanced to your left, to the nightmarish animal that was now approaching you, following the example of his master, and looked behind you, noticing the dark waters glimmering in the moonlight further below. Suddenly everything was clear in your mind. It was best that you died rather than risk the lives of innocent people, be it angels or humans. Returning your gaze to Crowley, you smiled, suddenly calm.

"I'd rather take my chances." You said defiantly.

Understanding you had made a choice that was not in his favour, the King of Hell snapped his fingers and ordered his hound, Juliet, to go fetch you. The creature barked grimly, threatening you while sprinted like mad towards you, the sound of his large paws hammering the ground echoing all around you. Before it could get to you, you had turned around and dashed towards the gap, taking a leap of faith into the darkness, the tablet still close to your heart. You could hear Crowley's cry of rage before you hit the water.

The current took you a little farther away, to a little clearing in which stood a magnificent weeping willow. Fighting for air the whole time you were in the water drained you of your energy and it was a miracle that you didn't drown. You dragged yourself out of the water, your wet clothes weighing heavily on you, and began walking toward the willow tree. The tablet was warm against your chest and seemed to be beating at the same time as your own heart. It began to beat faster when you heard the awful howl of the hellhound tracking you down somewhere in the forest. You buried the tablet at the base of the tree, promising yourself never tell anyone its location and ran as far away from it as you could.

As exhausted as you were, you did not go far before the hound caught up with you. You were back at the riverbank when you heard it coming behind you, galloping towards you. You grabbed a branch on the ground and brandished it like a weapon, your eyes searching for a sign betraying the presence of the monster. You heard its growl just before it sprang on you, throwing you backwards and holding you down. You saw its sharp teeth biting the branch and breaking it in half. You screamed as you felt its claws tore into your flew, leaving bloody gashes on your legs, and its breath on your face, drool landing on your cheek. You could hardly suppress your cry of pain when his claws sank into your hips. The blood was flowing out of you like the river behind you and you knew this was the end as the pain was soon replaced by dizziness. The hound suddenly stopped moving, apparently raising his head, and you had to concentrate to hear the low whistle of its master calling it back. The moment the weight of the creature was off you, you took a gulp of air and exhaled as if you were breathing fresh air for the first time in your life. Your vision was becoming blurry but you could still clearly distinguish the menacing shadow of the King of Hell as he leaned over you. When he spoke, his tone was still refined and serene, although you could sense a hint of victory in it.

"No escape for you, darling. No one eludes the King of Hell."

That was all you could hear before you lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

When you woke up, you were not in the place you thought you would be. You imagined being thrown in a hellish pit of flames that would consume you and turn you into dust as slowly as it was supernaturally possible. But no, you were laying on a magnificent king bed, the largest you had ever seen, covered by dark red, smooth satin sheets. You noticed that you were not naked, even if someone had changed you in a lacy black nightgown that was barely covering the fresh marks on your tights. Oddly enough, they did not hurt. They even seemed to have healed and had become scars, like some old wounds from another time. You looked around you and had to squint your eyes to take in the details of the dark furniture and other luxurious decorations, as the room was only lit by the fire that was crackling in an overproportioned hearth. You gasped when you saw a figure, sitting in a majestic chair near the fireplace, his eyes reflecting the flames. At your reaction, Crowley chuckled.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty is awake. You took your time, love."

You didn't answer and glared at him instead, making him smirk. You gripped the sheets, unease slowly spreading in your stomach at the idea of being his captive, and asked, jaw clenched:

"Are you going to torture me?"

He let out a little laugh, as if you had told him a good joke, and replied, placing a pensive hand on his chin.

"Oh no dear, you see, after years of torture, I've learned that women can withstand the pain better and much longer than any man can. It must be the giving birth thing that gives you such a remarkable resistance to pain. You have a strong will and you preferred taking the risk of being torn apart by my hound than accepting my deal. You won't break easily."

He got up and paced around the bed, his hands in his pockets, his attention leaving you for a moment.

"I would have a chance to make you talk if you had siblings, but you don't have any."

"You did your research," you mocked, glad he had no leverage on you.

Your smile faltered when you saw the triumphant expression on his face. He continued his monologue, his voice honeyed and amused.

"Another thing that I know from experience is that women usually respond very well to other ... stimulations..." He trailed off, looking at you now.

"Oh...and... What´s that?" You gulped inadvertently, spooked.

"Pleasure, love. Orgasmic torture."

He snapped his fingers and the sheets that were covering your naked legs disappeared. He casted a lingering glance on you, humming appreciatively. You glared back and made a move to get out of bed, but another snap chained you to the bedframe by your wrist and ankles, pulling your arms above your head and spreading your legs apart. You cursed loudly and tried to break free but the cuffs were securely tight. The King of Hell chuckled and approached the bed, looking relaxed but extremely pleased with the turn of event. You swallowed with difficulty, suddenly wishing it was anybody but Crowley doing that kind of torture to you, because you knew that you would spill the beans at one moment or another. You had to admit that you felt that physical attraction that sent butterflies to your stomach -he was just your type after all, from his smartmouth to his gorgeous British accent- and, if he was as good as he hinted he was, you would tell your secrets even faster.

"I don't want to keep you busy. You must have more pressing matters to attend to, I'm sure." You pointed out with your best innocent tone. You attempt at sending him away made him laugh.

"And let the only Prophet who knows where the tablet is to a demonic half-wit? I don't think so. You're too smart for that... You'll find a way to trick him... I'm sure," He said, mimicking your words.

He lowered his gaze to your legs and raised a hand, slowly placing it on your tight before he began to gently caress it. His touch sent chills to your spine and his smile stretched when goosebumps appeared on your skin.

"I have to admit that I like to do that delicate work myself."

"Wow," you said flatly, trying not to let him affect you. "You are making me feel kind of special here."

"What can I say, darling. You are a Prophet of the Lord."

His hand just crept higher, brushing your inner tight. You tensed but kept staring defiantly at him, teeth clenched.

"Now, tell me. Where is the tablet?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Your lips turned up into a insolent smile.

He chuckled, visibly awaiting for an answer like that, and snapped his fingers once again. A sweet, burning sensation spread between your legs, making you gasp in surprise. Arousal made you sensitive to the hand rubbing your thigh and your hips bucked unconsciously, making the chain sing. He licked his lips, pleased to see your body obey your undisclosed desires and searching for the warmth of his hand against your skin, literally dancing against his palm. You heaved a sigh when his fingers scraped your panties, pressing gently onto your sweet spot. He then ran a finger along the fabric, rubbing your clit with circling movements and teasing your slit through the cloth until you were dripping wet. You released a hiss of breath that sounded both needy and eager and tried to close your legs and capture Crowley's hand between them. At his mocking laughter, you snapped out of it and opened your eyes wide in shock as you realized what the King of Hell could actually do to you and your body.

"Being King of Hell comes with certain perks," he sniggered. "You see where this is going, don't you, pet? Shall I continue or are you going to tell me what I want to hear?"

"Bite... Me..." you panted, still hot and horny but lucid enough to stand up to him.

"With pleasure, sweetheart."

He leaned in, so close to your face that you felt his hot, hellfire breath on your neck, and his slight scruff on your cheek. His left hand crept on your the back of your neck, pressing your face closer to his and allowing him to take in your scent, before it trailed down and tightened around your throat, like the sweet promise of a painful bliss. His teeth grazed your earlobe before sinking sweetly into your sensitive skin. You breathed shakily as he left an open-mouthed kiss just at the junction between your neck and your shoulder and bites along your jawbone, marking you as his. You gulped when he got further down, sucking at your pulse point and making his way towards your breasts.

His hands were back where they first touched you and hungrily skimmed the inside of your thighs. The heat between your legs was almost unbearable now and you wriggled uncomfortably under his touch. You felt his smirk in your neck, soon followed by a low chuckle. You tried to break free from him, but Crowley's hand slid around your waist, under your nightgown, the other crawling slowly on your naked breasts. His burning touch made your nipples hard and they got harder as he playfully rubbed them and drove you crazy.

His fingers suddenly gripped the smooth fabric of the gown and ripped it open, leaving bared and ready to be eaten. Your mouth was open in shock but you could feel your wetness dampening your panties with great speed. He took advantage of it to pull you back into the greatest kiss of your life. You moaned against his lips and quickly found yourself responding to it without hesitation, full of arousal and hunger.

He broke the kiss when he heard the chains around your wrists clicking, betraying your sudden urge to wrap your arms around his neck and ask for more. Your eyes, that you closed for a moment, opened to meet his. You must have looked very pleading, because with a snap of his fingers, your limbs were free again. Snapping again, he freed both of you from the prison of your clothes. His skin was hot against yours, but his hard length against your tight was burning you with a desire you had never experience before. You swallowed hard and tried to stifle a mewl as his hands resumed their relentless assaults on your breasts, teasing your nipples with slow, calculated pulls and twists, while his mouth was claiming yours again.

He suddenly grabbed your hair and yanked your head back, drawing loud pleasant gasp from you. You answer to him by boldly wrapping your legs around him and your hands around his neck, wanting more contact. Crowley quickly shifted and pushed you down to the mattress, his tip barely brushing against your wet entrance. You moan and arched your back in the hope of some friction, but Crowley only teased you in answer, biting your lips and playing with your tongue, making you shiver and craving for more.

All of a sudden, his fingers crept in your hair again, fisted them firmly and tugged your head backwards, exposing your neck and making you moan. He started to plant open-mouthed kisses and small bites on the base of your neck, to leaving a trail of red marks along your skin. For a second, between your moans and growls of frustration, you began to feel fizzy, the unstoppable arousal even stronger than before. With one movement, he swiftly pushed his hard member inside of you and you shouted, your eyes open wide in surprise. He was huge! You had apparently said that out loud, because Crowley just chortled and said, with a very pleased tone.

"I know, darling. And we are just getting started."

He started moving, slowly at first, but he then thrust deeper and deeper, his enormous shaft filling your inside perfectly. A low growl escaped his lips and his right hand fell to your hips, his fingers digging in them and bruising you. He made his pumps stronger and you began to scream, drowning in your own pleasure. You clung to him and bit your lip, even drawing blood, when he slightly shifted started touching your most sensitive spot inside. You cried out, throwing your head backwards. He let go of your hair, grabbed your jaw and forced you to face to him before kissing you roughly. You kissed him back hungrily, feeling how quickly your orgasm is coming. However, the King of Hell would not give you release. His pace slowed down drastically, letting your bliss slip away from you. He rolled his hips lazily, his smirk back on his lips. You groaned, frustrated, but they quickly turned into moans again, as the rolls became thrusts and then turned into bestial poundings. You were on edge again, heat building in the lower part of your anatomy, but he repeated his torture. Again and again, until you were screaming, begging for more.

"Please, please!" You shouted, wriggling under his touch and bucking your hips, rubbing yourself needily against him.

"Not until you tell me where the tablet is," he purred, his hand moving from your lips to your clit.

 "I... I... I can't..." You stuttered, hissing when his fingers began to caress your bundle of nerves.

"I'm sure I can convince you to change your mind," he murmured, emphasizing each word with a flexing of his fingers.

Your breath was stuck in your throat for a moment, along with some smartass response, as pleasure threatened to overwhelm you again. He then stopped, leaving you unfulfilled and unsatisfied. You felt your resolve wavering, shattering with each thrust that sent you to your limit before tearing you off your release again and again. You couldn't stand it anymore.

"river... tree..." you mumbled, this game driving you crazy by the second.

"Louder, pet. I can't hear your lovely voice." He answered, rocking his hips with unbearable slowness.

"Under... the willow tree! Where... your dog... found me! Please!" You dug your nail in his back. "Please, Crowley." You repeated, more seductively.

He smiled victoriously before pulling you hard onto his erection, making you cry from pain. The pain was soon replaced by a thundering pleasure. Then, he increased the pace, fucking you right into the mattress, just like you wanted. You let out a plaintive, but satisfied sound, only encouraging him further. He thrust hard into you, almost possessively. Your bodies were melted together and you felt like you were losing yourself in him, just as he had thrown himself in you. You were awfully close when your eyes fluttered opened and met his. A red glint passed in his dark eyes, fascinated by your submission. You held his gaze as he fucked you harder. Your gaze faltered as a shattering orgasm ravished you from any coherent thought. You screamed his name, quivering with pleasure. You had never come so hard in your life and you wondered, for a fleeting moment, how a demon like him could send you to seventh heaven like that. You could feel his teeth sinking into your shoulder and hear the sexy growl he made when he came hard in you, just before the last wave of bliss engulfed you and threw you into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

"What do you mean 'an angel took it'?"

The words were blurry, your fuzzy mind barely registering them. It took you a moment to realize that Crowley was talking to someone. Or rather pouring his anger on someone.

"... nothing we could do, Sir." you heard a squeaky voice say.

"You bloody idiot!" Crowley's angry voice echoed in the bedroom, waking you up immediately. "Find the bloody thief and get the tablet back! Fail me and you will be torn apart by Hounds until the end of times. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir", the voice said before exiting the room.

Exhaustion had taken the best of your mental abilities, but you could make out from the conversation that the tablet you hid was lost. You opened you eyes and groaned at how sore you felt, an uneasy feeling spreading in your guts. Crowley was going to kill you, wasn't he? You sat down and looked at him. He was standing by the door, dressed in a dark, silky bathrobe, and, the moment he heard the rustle of the bed sheets, he turned to you, his expression unreadable.

"Seems like the tablet is gone, pet."

You gulped with difficulty but put on a brave face nevertheless. Somehow you felt... betrayed? Disappointed? You had your heart in your throat at the idea that Crowley wouldn't want you, especially after the night of your life that made you pass out of pleasure. You didn't know why, you wanted to stay by his side...

"Are you going to kill me, now that I'm useless to you?" You said, your voice steadier than you had hoped.

The King laughed quietly, amused. He approached you quietly and sat beside you, eyeing your naked form with contentment. He then grabbed your chin, gently, and pulled you in a kiss you gladly responded to. When he pulled away, a predatory smile coated his lips.

"No escape for you, pet, remember?"

Your heart leaped of joy in your chest, hammering like mad under his burning gaze, and you smirked, knowing that, deep down, you were now bound to him deeper than you imagined you would be.


End file.
